Drabbles
by xoSanna-Chanxo
Summary: Erm, so, I know this is very much done already, but I thought it would be really fun to try. So, here are my 100-word drabbles!
1. Effie

They think that I'm a monster.

They think that I enjoy doing this, watching them fight to the death. They think that I'm clueless. They think I'm materialistic when I die my hair. They think that I'm selfish when I say that I want to be moved up to a better district.

What they don't understand is that it's not that I want the fame. It's certainly not about the money. Glory, age, beauty would be nice, but there are truly more important things.

The truth is- I just don't want to watch as another two children I know die.


	2. Cato

Looming, wary, he watches over the careers as they sleep. Food packs litter the ground, materials still strewn around the Cornucopia. The fighting has ceased. Those who are not dead have flown into the trees. The first day has come to pass.

The monster shifts. He's tired, but still itches to kill. He's like a wolf- once he's tasted blood, he turns into frenzy. Insane? Maybe. But aren't the games as well?

A twig snaps beneath her feet, and the boy shifts his head toward the noise. Baby steps, big brown eyes wary, the twelve-year-old slides back into the trees.


	3. Clove

The fire's smoke had lead them outwards, making them twist and twine through the trees. More than once, Clove had wanted to turn back- _"There's always time to find that tribute,_ she'd said. _How do we know our supplies are safe?"_

The remaining careers had laughed at her. _"The mines are secure," _Jared had assured her.

"_They'd better be," _Cato had grumbled. He'd wanted to kill Jared from the start.

Now, standing in front of the Cornucopia, the ashes from their supplies strewn around like leaves in the autumn, Clove thinks almost gleefully, _I told them so. _


	4. Peeta

Mud is a kind thing. A final means of defense.

I don't expect to live. I never did. I'm beginning to doubt that I'll even see tomorrow. But my life doesn't matter. Not anymore.

Who knew that the game would turn so real? I spoke the truth at the interviews. In the past few days, my feelings for her have only intensified. What I wouldn't give to see her now, her braid, her scowl…

My leg burns. Gritting my teeth together, I wait for death. Or a miracle.

But here and now, is there really a difference between the two?


	5. Rue

The leaves rustle behind me as I move through the trees, creating a whirlwind of browns and greens. The ground is so dizzyingly far below that glancing down would result in disaster for any normal person. Yet I am not scared.

I have done this so many times before; it reminds me of home. It's oddly comforting. If I close my eyes I can almost hear the shouts of the children below as they harvest.

The branch I stand on gives shakes. I drop to my knees and grip the branch.

Yes, it's just like home. Only, with so much farther for me to fall.


	6. Prim

Day after day, I'm forced to watch her fight. I spend the hours in front of our battered old TV, rocking back and forth and crying.

Gale comes often. He is practically silent; only his eyes betray his emotions.

Focusing on the screen before me, I can see Katniss is running from someone. Not someone, some_thing_. A wall of fire, ever rising, threatens to engulf her.

"Oh, Prim." This comes from Gale, sitting on our couch and looking abnormally pale. He extends his arms to me. I run into them, letting myself be engulfed by a different sort of flame.


	7. Volunteer

Being selected, chosen- it's an honor second to no other. I'm seventeen years old, tall, strong, and beautiful.

The day of the reaping comes, and we crowd ourselves into the town square. For other districts, this is a necessary evil. For us it's a celebration of power.

Our escort walks over to the girl's bowl. It is practically overflowing with names. Everybody signs up for tesserae although nobody needs it.

She calls a name, and a girl struts forward proudly. I push her out of the way and take the stage.

"I'm Glimmer Manitou! I volunteer as District 1's Tribute!"


End file.
